Unseen, Unheard
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: After learning that their supplies are dwindling, the Straw Hats have no other choice but to dock at an island. Sanji takes to the streets at the dead of night, ignoring an omen that has pestered him all day. Shadowed by a mysterious organization present on the island, Sanji's ignorance leads the rest of the Straw Hats lives, including his own, into jeopardy. Rated T for language
1. A Bad Omen

**Unseen, Unheard**

**A Straw Hat Story**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Omen**

_**Sanji's Perspective**_

Shitty marimo, drinking all the sake dry. Damn Luffy for munching all the food like it was his last few hours of living. Now there's hardly a thing left. Barely a few morsels to scrap together for the ladies midday snack. Bastards. They're too careless for their own good.

Popping a cigarette in my mouth, I take a good long drag, releasing the smoke building up in my lungs after a few heart beats. Watching the ashy tendrils rise up, I drop the finished cigarette and snuff out the embers with the toe of my boot. I consider lighting another one, but I remember my dwindling supplies. Almost gone, just like the food. Nami-swan hasn't been wanting to stop at any island yet. The New World has her on edge, just like the rest of us.

Sighing, I roll up the sleeves of my dress shirt. I decided to go with an old favorite; orange pinstripes and black vest. Zeff had shipped the outfit to me before Water 7. Despite most of my memories about the old man were shit, it was kinda touching to know he gave a damn. Getting packages across the Grand Line is the toughest thing. A package meant to get there in a week could ultimately take a month.

Gazing at the empty shelves of the storage, I decide my next plan of action: inform the crew we have no supplies, and get the fucking moss head and captain to fish. I'll have to apologize to the dear ladies for the inconvenience before proceeding to kick everyone else heads in. As a chef, it's a real hassle to know that you're out of food. I'm not a navigator; Nami-swan is amazing at that position. I don't have a clue how far we are from the next island but I guess we have to make do. I exit the kitchen.

It's a bright and sunny day in the New World, with the azure sea blossoming around us like petals. The wind whistles in my ears as it pushes into the sails, buffering the ship along on its quest. It's odd for the weather to be acting so calm. Maybe we are nearing an island after all. Looking around, I see Luffy resting in his usual spot, on top of the lion's head. Chopper and Usopp are playing games as Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are lounging in the sun, looing mighty adorable~! Brook is humming a melody while Franky mans the ship. The dumbass marimo is pumping away at his weights, not a care in the fucking world.

"Oi marimo!" I call out, slamming the door shut behind me.

Zoro instantly recognizes my voice and proceeds to ignore me.

"Fucker!" I growl, marching over.

I am pissed! My supplies are gone and he is acting like he never harmed a fly. Damn him! Carelessness like this can get a crew killed right in the middle of the New World! Zoro grunts in response, mumbling numbers under his breath. Like always. Foot connects with metal in a split second reaction. I'm shocked. Zoro had enough time to ditch the weight, grab his katana and _unsheathe _it to block a simple kick to the head. The marimo always keeps his sword sheathed when defending against my attacks. So why is now any different? I brush it off. Zoro looks at me with that single eye, a noticeable death glare being present when he sees me.

"You and the shit captain will be eating crow food tonight if you don't start fishing."

"Eh? Why!" Luffy jumps into the conversation, since he isn't very far off from our brewing fight.

I keep my foot firmly planted on the blade of the katana as Zoro and I have a stare off.

"You ate all the food," I accuse, "And you drank all the sake!"

"What's this about no food?" Nami-swan questions, pulling her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about Nami-swan~!"

"No food?!" Chopper and Usopp shriek.

Brook laughs at the way they cling to each other, fear filling their eyes. They are afraid of starving. I was the fucking same. I vowed never to let anyone starve, but this is out of my hands.

"Ero-cook," Zoro reels in my attention like it is a tangible thing, pressing on his blade harder. I wonder vaguely if it is going to snap in half, "Get your facts straight before you begin accusing."

I blink, nearly in confusion before it hits me. I stop pushing on the marimo's katana.

Zoro drank booze, not sake. There's a distinct difference. Booze is a general definition for alcohol that has been distilled. Sake is fermented. Two completely opposite things that I have seemed to confuse. Why had I blamed him?

Zoro releases his sword in a powerful arc, knocking me to my ass as the blade wizzes by me. I feel a mixture of shock and embarrassment. Two years of training in Hell did no prevent me from being knocked to my ass by the shitty swordsman. But how could I confuse Zoro's preference for booze with sake? Did I just simply forget? I don't forget stuff like that. I always keep tabs on what everyone preferable tastes are. I have to know what to buy at the next island, so it's just easier to do favorite meals more often. Fuck.

I stand up, storming off to the kitchen without another word. It just fucking burns me up. I slam my fists into the table, sitting down before I can wreak havoc on my precious kitchen. What the hell happened just now? Did I fucking _lose_ my mind? And what the hell was up with Zoro drawing his sword?

_It's a bad omen_, I think to myself, tracing miscellaneous circles on the table's surface. The door to the kitchen opens, but I don't turn around to greet the visitor. I don't look up until a hand touches my shoulder.

"Is something wrong Sanji-san?" Robin-chwan asks, sitting herself opposite of me.

She pushes a stray stand of hair from her eyes and gives me a friendly smile. Robin-chwan hardly does that. She just wants to get hold of the interesting facts. She believes this to be a little entertainment. But I'm confused as _hell._ What's going on?

"It's a bad sign." I reply.

Zeff has taught me many times to recognize bad omens when they arise. Without a doubt, this is one of those moments. Before I know it, I'll probably be burning food next.

"What do you mean? Please explain." She rests her arms on the table top, looking me straight in the eye as she waits for an answer.

"The shit cook who raised me taught me when to recognize a bad sign. To help heighten my instincts or something like that. I never fucking understood it, but I kinda do now." I crave a cigarette to light, but I resist.

I only have two of those precious stress relievers left. I have to use them at the proper time.

"What exactly indicated a bad omen?"

"I accused Zoro of drinking sake. I know he drinks booze but I fucking blamed in on him."

"I assume that's not all."

I chuckle lightly. I'm glad we picked Robin-chwan. She's an extremely intelligent woman.

"You are right."

Her lips twitch into a half smirk as she leans forward, "Let me guess," She thinks for several moments, "Zoro-san drew his sword on you."

"Bingo."

"I'm sure it's just an acquired instinct. He's changed. We all have." She points out.

"Well, it still fucking bugs me. It doesn't make any sense."

"I understand," She gets to her feet, opening the door to the kitchen. Before she leaves, she turns her graceful form towards me, "Nami wanted me to tell you we are near an island. We'll be docking soon." With that, Robin-chwan leaves.

I've never felt so alone before. There are plenty of times I can recall having some pretty shitty moments. But being alone with my thoughts and a haunting omen hanging over my head only I can see is a damn problem. A cigarette would fix that. Again, I recoil. I'll be getting more in a little while. It should be fine to smoke one. What the hell has gotten into me? I haven't changed that much, have I?

I glance at the window, feeling a cold chill creep up my spine. Momentarily the kitchen blacks out. The window producing the only light is covered by pure darkness; a figure most likely. But in an instant, the black disappears, allowing light to filter back in. I have come to the conclusion that I've _lost my fucking mind._ Dammit all to hell.

I pull the box from my pocket, throwing it down before fishing out my lighter. Within ten minutes, both cigarettes are used up and stomped out, leaving the kitchen smelling like smoke and my nerves on end. I'm blowing everything out of proportion. I probably blamed Zoro because he drinks up the liquid substances of our supplies on a regular bases. He drew his sword because that fucker, Mihawk, trained him too. The black figure outside the kitchen was Luffy, peeking in in hopes I wasn't here so he could steal whatever was left of our food. I need some shitty fresh air. I exit the darkness of the kitchen, stretching as though as I had slept on a hard surface.

"There you are Sanji-kun!" Nami yells, having taken her position by Franky, who is steering the ship.

"Help Brook raise the sail!" She orders.

"Hai Nami-swan~!" I get to work instantly.

By sunset the Thousand Sunny is docked at some island in the middle of the sea. It isn't a huge island, but it isn't small either; somewhere in the middle. It is clad with unique structures I've never seen before. They are like giant statues of abstract art, bringing a tone of uniqueness to the island's atmosphere. Marines seem to be absent from the island. Finally, somewhere peaceful!

I can't wait until morning to buy more cigarettes. I give a heart-felt farewell to my dear Nami-swan and Robin-chwan before setting foot on the rich soul. Trekking several hills, a prominent feature here, I encounter a town. The sun is bleeding away into the horizon. The little shops easily provide me woth an adequate number of boxes to last me awhile. I thank the kind lady for keeping her shop open for me to look around. By now night has rolled in and the streets are deserted. There's no point in trying to blindly find my way back to the ship on an island I'm not familiar with; I vote for staying the night.

I glance around, picking out a random tavern I just so happened to be near. _The Numbers Inn._ Whatever the fuck it means, I don't care. It is a place to sleep for a night. A pair of footsteps mimics my own when I reach the inn door. I turn, but see no one. A hot breath reaches the back of my neck, making me unleash a fury of kicks in quick section in all directions. A man grabs my leg, halting the movement like I am a simple child. Little fucker! My kicks still haven't improved. I grit my teeth, preparing to Sky Walk out of his grasp when I feel something sharp slip into my skin. My leg goes numb slowly. What the hell?!

It spreads up my ligament, traveling from toe to fingertip as my body gives out. Fuck! The thing stabs into my neck, shutting my eyes like two hands. I can't fight back. I can't even feel my own body. Dammit, I'm screwed.

I should have listened to the shit cook's words. It was a bad omen that came true. Before I know it, I am carried off, leaving the packages of cigarettes in our wake.

_**Zoro's Perspective**_

_1027. 1028. 1029._ I grunt with each lift, feeling my muscles strain from fatigue. I've been working out since the moment my eyes opened; at the crack of dawn. The constant repetition of numbers soon drains away until I forget the number I am on. Fuck. I guess I have to start over. _1. 2. 3._ I'm surprise to say the least. Dartboard brow hasn't hounded me this morning like I had expected him to. I haven't heard a word from that love-struck idiot in a while. Heh. Wonder if he got stuck on lapdog duty for Nami. Damn witch. So manipulative. I take a deep breath, releasing the weight so it clatters to the floor. Fuck I am craving some booze; but after the cook's rant, I figure there's literally nothing left. Being broke, it isn't worth asking the shitty witch for extra to spare. I'm already knee deep in a debt that she still remembers from 2 years prior. Bitch. And to think she could be merciful and let me off the hook. We have been separated for 2 years after all.

Slipping my sleeves back on, I make my way to the kitchen. I'm not in the mood to deal with a pissed cook, but hey, a man needs to get some breakfast. I try to hold back a yawn as I slam the kitchen door open. I first expect scowling for being so careless in his kitchen. But I hear nothing. There is no lingering scent of cigarette smoke. He hasn't been here all night. Bastard. He's probably mopping around back in the boy's room. It feels kind of weird, being in the kitchen without him. I dunno. Just doesn't feel right I guess.

An omen of sorts almost. I've never fucking believed in omens, but they're there, trying to warn you to something bigger. Maybe this is one of those times it'll occur. Something catches my eye on the surface of the usually spotless kitchen table. Snatching it up, I examine it. It is a crushed cigarette box. I narrow my eye. Sanji never crushes his boxes when they are empty. Tossing it away, I look out the window. Something is fucking wrong. I piece it all together, processing the information slowly. He must have run out of cigarettes last night and went to the town. But someone other than Sanji crushed his box for some reason. This could possibly by the omen I was thinking about. Ah, fuck it, I've just lost it.

Scratching the back of my head, I leave the kitchen. I feel tense half expecting a foot to be coming my direction. It's almost lonely knowing the fucking cook is gone. Listen to me. Damn. I have changed in 2 years. I need a few bottles of booze big time. Help all of those stupid thoughts to be flushed away. Finding the town will be a pain in the ass. But it might be worth it if I can get lost near a bar.

The rest of the crew is bustling away, preparing for the trip into the town. Robin is flipping away at books, scary glare intact as she looks for relative information. Nami is directing Franky to stay on the ship and keep it safe. Something along the lines of a storm coming in. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper have resorted to chanting random shit, with Brook making a song about it. Maybe I can get one of them to help me to a bar. Seeing the sing-a-long turned horribly wrong, I try not to get my hopes up. There's no way in hell I'd be going with that witch and her bitchy attitude. With no shit cook, that leaves me with Robin. Fuck. I think I'd rather get lost.

"Alright, listen up!" Nami calls out, clapping her hands. Silence greets her. She blinks, almost in surprise, "Where's Sanji-kun?" Everyone gives a half ass shrug, not particularly worried. I mean it is the Ero-cook after all. The only thing that can vanquish him is a pair of boobs. He wouldn't go down easily.

"This place is called the Number Isles. There's only one town, so all of us will go together. I assume Sanji-kun got a jump start on it early this morning, so we get to shop to our hearts content!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper groan with disapproval.

"I wanna check out those first!" Luffy points to the metal looking shit sticking out of the ground, trying to make his voice whiny.

In the end, Luffy is getting over to the fucking twigs one way or another.

Nami sighs her own tone of disappoint, but doesn't argue, "Only for a minute." She resigns, shaking her head in disapproval. They all cheer, raising their fists up in the air before abandoning the ship in excitement.

Luffy nearly misses the dock completely and went for a swim, but he reacts very quickly by grabbing the dock and launches himself inland. Brook and Robin follow shortly after. The witch marches over to me, snatching my wrist like a cobra. She proceeds to drag me behind her as though as I am a helpless child. What the fuck?

"I can walk." I point out, unable to wrench myself from her claws.

"You will get lost. We will spend days looking for your ass so just deal with it." She snaps harshly. Geez. Bitchy Witchy is on her period.

I resort to having the witch drag me after our captain until we reach our desired destination. I then yank my arm from her grasp and look at the fucking thing Luffy has been so interested in.

"It's a 'C'! For Chopper!" Chopper notices, a childish grin plastered on his face.

"You're famous too Chopper-san?" Brook inquires.

It is indeed a huge fucking 'C'; a gleaming slate color that protrudes from the ground in a high swoop. The surrounding area has been removed of all wild life, leaving the landscape here bare and dry in comparison to what we first saw when we docked. There are several other structures that rise up from the ground, but none of them form an obvious letter.

"Interesting," Robin runs her fingers along the surface," The book didn't mention anything about architecture."

Why would you want to write a book about metal things sticking out of the ground? Seems kind of pointless to me. But whatever the fuck makes people happy I guess. Kicking the metal, I listen to hollow insides rattle.

"Time to go!" Nami orders, once again latching on to me like a leash.

Luffy makes a few whines but they fall deaf on ears as the Bitchy Witchy takes off with me in tow to the next stop: the town. Maybe we'll run into the shit cook and I can rub it in his face that I suddenly became the Bitchy Witchy's center of attention. Heh. Has a nice ring to it. Bitchy Witchy. I can imagine his face, smoldering with anger. I would be ready to block that first kick which is always aimed for my head. It's always fun, pushing one another's buttons just to see the other get upset. I don't know why, but yesterday was a bit different. I've never successfully managed to knock the agile cook to his ass. For some reason, he let his guard down. Under normal circumstances, he never does that. Maybe something is wrong. The bastard never lets anyone know if he's hurt or not, so it's a distinct possibility. For once can't we have a shitty break? Why do problems always find their way to us? It's a fucking pain in the ass. And Luffy _always_ wants to be a part of it.

"This place is kinda cute." Nami ejects me from my thoughts with that ridiculous statement.

Bitchy Witchy and her sense of style…

It is more of a modern style that takes the appearance of a bustling city instead of a meager town. Buildings rise up around us like those metal spire things did. The ground under our feet is straight rows of cobble. I pity the poor bastard that got stuck doing this work. Shops line the place rather nicely. The place looks nice. Not fucking cute. Seemingly unaffected by the true powers of the New World. I notice a shop just up ahead with a few sets of cigarettes perched in the window. Was the shitty cook there? No. Something tells me otherwise. Continuing at the same pace as Bitchy Witchy, I note the inn we are rapidly approaching. _The Numbers Inn._ Ah, I get it. Because it's the Number Isles. I stop dead in my tracks. Resting on the ground was a bag, its contents spilled for the world to see. Cigarettes. The identical kind to the box I found in the kitchen. No cook was fawning over a woman nearby and no one was claiming the items.

"Eh? What's this?" Nami, completely oblivious, runs into the package. Chopper lifts up a box between his hooves.

"Hey, they are Sanji's!" He sniffs, "Smells like him too."

"I hope he's not kidnapped." Robin states in that creepy ass tone of hers.

"Robin!" Usopp shrieks, causing Brook to release a symphony of 'Yohoho'.

"Sanji dropped his cigarettes? That littering!" Luffy exclaims, completely missing the point.

"Luffy…" Usopp tries to explain, but is cut off by our dear captain.

"Yosh! We will get onto him after food!" He declares, heading for the entrance to the Numbers Inn.

The instant he is a mere inches away, the door bursts open, successfully slamming the rubber man into the tavern wall. A man spills out into the streets, terror guiding his every step. I put a hand on my katana. Other people flee the inn as the man is just getting over the shock of something.

"What's wrong?" Chopper is at his side, easing the man to the ground before he has a sudden heart attack.

The man spews out sentences that make no fucking sense. It takes him awhile to calm down and talk in English.

"A boy stumbled in, bloody beyond belief! He was tall and blond." He rattles off.

"With a swirly eyebrow?" Robin asks, looking at the inn with a questioning gaze.

"Aye. The very same. They got him, that's for sure!" Before the man can elaborate, he gets up and runs off. You know for an old man, he can run fucking fast. We aren't getting anymore answers from him.

Luffy and Chopper charge into the inn; the rest of us follow. The usual morning chatter is dead. The silence is instantly broken the moment we set foot inside. It's rather dimly lit, but the light bounces of the lacquer surfaces providing an adequate amount of light. Still there is a noticeable transition from outside to inside.

The shitty cook is sprawled out on the ground, giving a new meaning to bloody beyond belief. That damn precious shirt of his, a gift from Zeff, is ripped open, revealing rows of deep cuts that are continually welling with blood. It is blossoming across the pale Ero-cook's skin, drenching what is left of his shirt. He is going to be pissed for sure. A bruise defines his jaw with a dark black discoloration that spread down his neck. His legs are twisted in odd directions. Both of them are broke, a clean cut severing the bones from one another. Damn. Looks painful. Right at the base of the cook's throat is the engraving 'marked' which is still bleeding despite the minimal damage. The bastard that did this is going to pay. Now we can't fucking fight! What am I going to do all day besides sleeping? Play with Luffy? I'd rather fall off the boat!

There is a pause in everyone's movements when they see Sanji. I even see Robin falter. The Bitchy Witchy is trembling in her high heels, eyes wider than Chopper at the sight of her lap dog being put down. Why am I feeling sick at this point? _Because it's your nakama dumbass, _a voice tells me. _Forget what that fucker Mihawk taught you and care!_

"Sanji!" Luffy practically shouts, shattering the relatively quiet atmosphere around us. The shitty cook's head lolls to the side but he doesn't make any attempt to move other than that.

"Someone call a doctor!" Chopper squeaks, running around in circles like it is the most helpful thing to do.

I kneel beside the cook, trying to hide a smirk. If it had been me, I could have beaten up the fucker first. I am still a bit stronger than him.

"You're the doctor here." I point out, surprising myself on how nice I sound. Fuck have I gone soft or something?

"Oh, right!" Chopper suddenly recalls, rushing to the cook's aid while the others stand transfixed. Well except Luffy. The bastard nonchalantly strides over, taking Sanji by the shoulders and proceeds to shake the beat-up cook.

"Oi, oi Sanji wake up I'm hungry." Didn't he get it?! Nami smacks the back of Luffy's head to stop him before Chopper could.

"Idiot." She mutters darkly.

"I hope he's not dead." Robin says, going back to scary ass mode. It is effective in the lighting. It has Usopp trembling.

"R-Robin…" He stutters, looking like he is going to piss himself just cause of her ominous voice.

"Is Cook-san alright?" Brook asks, showing general concern.

"I don't know!" Chopper snaps, taking his doctoring roll seriously.

"If he dies, we can tell skull jokes together!" Brook jokes. So much for concern.

Do they not realize this could be serious? Oh wait…I see why. Whenever the shit cook is hurt, he's _always_ alright. Why should now be any different? They are just repeating familiar steps that we did 2 years ago. But what if this time _is_ different? What is the love-struck idiot is fucking hurt bad? From the looks, he is. Chopper's little hooves are shaking harder than Usopp's entire body.

Not a good sign.

More like a bad omen.

"We have to get him back to the ship, stat." He speaks slowly, deliberately to keep his voice from shaking like the rest of him.

I never thought I would be carrying the shit cook, ever, but that's what happened. I put all of my will in focusing on the crewmates in front of me to keep from getting lost. The irresponsive cook is dangling from my arms, looking nothing more than a pale bag of bones. The blood gets on my shirt, but I don't give a damn. Sanji needs help, and dammit, I am going to get him some. For the first time in my life, I don't get lost. This is a bad omen or what?

**There is actually a distinct different between booze and sake that I had no idea about. Guess we learn something new every day. Please review! You get a virtual triple chocolate caramel cookie if you do~**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	2. No Need to Worry

**Unseen, Unheard**

**Chapter 2: No Need to Worry**

_**Chopper's Perspective**_

I always thought of Sanji as a role model. He is a doctor of food practically. He heals with a field that tastes so yummy! Whenever a patient requires rest, he can create an array of comfort foods to satisfy them. It's so cool the way he dances through the kitchen, enjoying every minute of a profession he loves. I like looking up to him. He has a wise word to say every once and a while, and his heart is always with his nakama. I feel safe around Sanji because he reminds me that he has my back. It's comforting, especially since I'm not the best fighter in the crew. It's hard to be afraid when he's guarding your weak points as you defend his.

Sanji has his nice moments where his attitude is spectacular. He would bring smiles to everyone's face with his grin and quick wits. But like every human, he has a scary side, especially when he tries to kick everyone's head in as a result. I don't blame him; especially when he does it due to the lack of food. I would do the same if someone took my medicine. Despite the flaws that are present in everyone, Sanji is a good role model. He portrays courage and bravery. He establishes and upholds honor, respect, and somewhat discipline. I think it's funny. Zoro and Sanji always bicker with one another, eager to pick a fight. In reality, they share similar traits. I don't think they see it yet. I know Zoro sees something though as we retreat back to the Thousand Sunny. I will never know what exactly but I can't focus on that now. The ship is appearing on the horizon and I have to get Sanji medical attention as fast as possible.

"Super! You're back already!" Franky notices our silhottes approaching.

He connects his over-sized arms together in order to show his signature star. Normally, I would be awed by his cool robot form. I can't be right now. Doctor mode has been activated. Sanji saves us every day by providing us healthy food, rationing it out and making tough decisions when the time calls. The very least I can do is save him!

Franky's arms drop in confusion as we get closer. Luffy stretches out his arms, latching onto the railing before he launches himself into the side of the mast. Using the ability of momentum, he then reaches out to Zoro. Zoro grips his hand tightly, keeping Sanji close as they are thrown through the air. My heart drops to my stomach in terror. What if Sanji gets hurt worse? My heart lifts, only a little, when Zoro's back slams into the deck. He is still clutching Sanji, taking all of the impact to prevent further damage. Luffy grabs onto my hat, lifting me from the ground. Instinctively, I cling to my hat to keep it from escaping my grasp. The air whizzes by me, buzzing in my ears a high pitch squeal. I fall rapidly, the deck rushing up to meet me. I'm going too fast! A body crashes into the deck before me, breaking my fall entirely as I bounce of their back. Usopp raises his head, nose crooked and teeth missing.

"Ow…" He groans, hiding his face back in the grass.

"Ah! I'm sorry Usopp!" I apologize, scrambling to flip him over.

"'S okay…" He mummers.

My arms are shaking against his skin, resonating through my whole body. Am I ready for this?

"Zoro, get Sanji to the infirmary! Someone look after Usopp!" I order as I take off to the infirmary.

I turn my head to see Zoro watching me, not daring to move a muscle.

"Follow me and don't lose sight!" He nods a single time, his footsteps thundering after mine as we burst into the infirmary.

First order of business, stop the bleeding. With Sanji's extremely rare blood type, if he loses too much there is no way to replace it. We were extradornarily lucky at Fishman Island. I would hate to press our luck now. Zoro places Sanji on the bed, pulling away only slightly.

"Out!" I command, a bit harsher than attended. I need room to work. I have to save Sanji.

A bit hesitantly, Zoro leaves. I push a step stool over to the bed, climbing the steps with gauzes in hand. I begin fast placing them on as many wounds as I can, but there's too many! I can't apply pressure to all of them! Panicking, I hop off the stool in hopes I can find something to assist me. No such luck. Scurrying back over, I'm surprised to find arms blossoming from the bed covers, holding the gauzes down with the proper pressure. I look back. Robin is waiting on the other side of the door, observing through the window with her arms crossed. I nod to her and she smiles back.

While I wait for the blood flow to stop, I can reset his legs. Scooting the stool down further, I examine his legs critically. Both were complete fractures. Extremely painful and hard to heal. Knowing Sanji, he won't want to sit in bed all day in order for them to heal. I'll have to insert rods and pins. But with my body trembling like it is, I don't think I can sew up a wound let alone do that. I've never seen Sanji so hurt before. It sickens my stomach to see a nakama injured.

I begin the gruesome task of resetting Sanji's legs. He thrashes with pain, jarring his legs further as he struggles to escape the agony. I can't use painkillers. Not in this state. He could fall asleep and never wake up again. I turn back to Robin, about to voice my need for help. Her curt nod informs me she understands as more hands sprout to hold our cook to the bed sheets. I go back to work.

**Snap!** Sanji's back arches off the bed; he releases a silent scream. Grabbing a nearby splint, I secure it to his leg tightly before completing the process on his other leg. By now his blood is starting to dry up. Left untreated it could lead to infections. I wave my hand to Robin; the hands holding the gauzes vanish with a pop and a shower of flower petals. Peeling them off one at a time, slowly as to not irritate the wound, I inspect the damage inflicted there. Robin's devil fruit assists me in removing the remnants of his shirt. His gashes are worse than I thought. Shoving the blood soaked gauzes into a trashcan, I search nearby for cotton swaps. Dipping them in a concoction of my own creation, I press a swab to his cut. His struggling worsens as he begins to shake the bed in an attempt to escape. Robin's arms clutch him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeat consecutively to the point that I can't tell whether or not I'm still saying it.

Once the wounds are clean and infection free, I gather up some bandages. It's hard, wrapping up such a lithe body like Sanji's. Even though he's slim, there are just so many cuts. I make sure each white strip is on tight to stop future bleeding. I would stitch him up but my own body is betraying me. I don't trust my own hands to seal his wounds shut.

Robin's hands disappear when Sanji's shaking subsides. Touching his forehead, I sigh in relief. We narrowly missed a fever that could have killed him. We aren't out of the danger zone yet. He can still be affected by outside forces. For the time being though, he'll be okay. Sitting my stool aside, I frown at the state of my supplies; disheveled and all over the place. Picking up the mess, I notice an absence of extra bandages. I had used them all. We need to get more. They will have to be changed by at least tomorrow. Lifting up Sanji's shirt, I look at the severed material sadly.

Sanji has expressed his fondness for this shirt. He told me stories about the man who sent it and the sentimental value it has. The orange is distorted with blood and is being held together by a single strip of cloth. It is impossible to mend. Along with vest, it's a lost cause. Maybe I can buy him a new shirt. If I can convince Nami that is.

I watch him as he takes slow, even breaths. My own trembling begins to dissipate. I exit the infirmary. Luffy crashes into me the moment I do, raising me off the ground like I'm sort of doll.

"Oi Chopper! How's Sanji?!" He shakes me, rattling my brain inside my head.

Before I can respond, he shakes me harder, making me lose my grip on Sanji's possession. It falls to the ground as I try to get Luffy to stop. I am feeling nauseous the more my body is practically being jerked around. A hand appears on Luffy's back, slapping his head before I throw up.

"I think Chopper-san has had enough excitement today. Please refrain from shaking our brilliant doctor. I would hate for him to forget everything." Robin adds darkly but my heart swells with admiration.

"Shut up, ya bastard!" I giggle, waving my arms to the side as I grin, "Saying stuff like that doesn't make me feel good!"

"Sure looks like it." Usopp states, his nose and teeth miracously mended.

"So how's the shit cook?" Zoro asks, leaning against the mast. I snap back into Doctor Chopper Mode.

"For the time being, I've done all I can. But we are not out of the danger zone yet." I inform them as Luffy sits me back on the ground. He sits down, planting his elbow to his knee and his fist to his cheek.

"Yosh! Chopper will save Sanji." Luffy nods determinately.

It feels good, knowing he trust me. But that feeling is fleeting because the next thing Luffy does is clutch his stomach, "But can you give him special healing pills? I'm hungry!"

"Baka! There's no such thing!" I scowl.

Brook laughs heartily, confusing me. Why is he laughing? I look at him questioningly.

"I can't believe I was worried," He explains, "You were caring for him so there's no reason to yohohoho!"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," Franky pushes his glasses up, "But we have a super doctor!"

"Agreed." Robin nods.

"No reason to worry." Zoro plops down, closing his eye as a smile creeps onto his face.

"Defiantly." Nami agrees.

"That's why we picked you to join our crew!" Luffy shouts, but is hit by Nami.

"That's a lie!" Eep! Scary Nami!

"If I recall you wanted him because he was a transforming reindeer." Usopp points out.

"I personally think he would have made good jerky." Zoro comments coolly, yawning quietly as he settles against the deck comfortably.

A shiver runs up my spine as I manage to squeak, "Hey!"

Zoro laughs, contagiously infecting everyone else with fits of giggles as my face heats up. I don't want to be made into a meal! Surely Sanji wouldn't do that!

"Oi. I'm just teasing," He looks at me, "Good work Chopper."

"S-shut up ya bastard!"

Luffy pats the top of my head, momentarily blinding me with my own hat.

"We're proud of you Chopper. You've improved." He says simply, a grin rapidly appearing across his face.

I appreciate my nakama more than words can describe. I'm glad Luffy has an unbreakable will. Without it, he couldn't have gotten me to join. I'm happy I eventually did. It has changed my whole world into such a positive outcome. I wouldn't want to live any other way than a pirate doctor. I know Hiluluk is proud of me. Doctorine too, just maybe.

I smile.

Despite everything that has happened, I smile. There is reason to. There is no point in mopping around, distracting ourselves with pity. Sanji wouldn't want that. He would want us to keep going; that he would catch up. I know Sanji can do it. I idolize him after all.

"I guess we need to get something to eat." Nami declares.

"And booze…" Zoro interrupts, receiving a glare from Nami.

"Usopp, Franky and I will get some." She continues. I glance at the shirt, lifting up its tattered form.

"Oi, Nami," She looks at me. I hold up Sanji's shirt, "Can we get Sanji a new shirt? Oh and some bandages too?" I ask sweetly.

She smiles back at me, "Well of course Chopper," Her smile turns dark, nearly beating out Robin's, "For 100,000 berries."

I nearly face plant. Can't she have mercy?!

"Nami, I think we can make an exception. After all, Sanji-san does so much for us." Robin takes the shirt from my grasp.

"I guess you're right. Come on boys, you get to be my pack mules. We'll be back!"

"B-but N-Nami…I have no-stepping-on-deadly island disease." I nearly laugh. Usopp hasn't grown out of that.

"Let me go too." Luffy begs.

"No!" Everyone states simultaneously, except for Robin and Zoro, "You'll eat all the food!" He groans, lying against the deck; he doesn't continue to complain, knowing they are right.

"Bye!" Nami waves, leaving the ship alongside Franky and Usopp; Usopp is testing each step as though as the next one might explode. I feel exhausted as I rest against the railing. I'll take a little nap and check on Sanji in an hour.

The growling of my stomach awakens me to a blackened night. It feels like forever since I've eaten. Is Nami back yet? I stretch, sitting up as I sniff. The air smells heavily of rain. A storm is approaching. Hoping up, I scurry to the kitchen. The light is on. I make my way inside. Everyone is pulling out plates, filling them to the brim with food from miscellaneous containers. Luffy goes around, grabbing the entire container and sits it on his plate. Usopp is following behind him, unloading each one he picks up. It takes a while for Luffy to catch on. I snatch up the nearest thing, cramming it into my mouth before I bother to even identify it. A burst of flavor floods my mouth but it's nothing like Sanji's cooking. Oh ya! Sanji!

"Did you get him a shirt?" I ask hopefully, looking at Nami. She looks back, not returning my happiness. Did she not…? She produces a shirt before I can finish the thought.

"I did."

It isn't nearly the same as Sanji's other one but it greatly resembles it. The only difference is the orange is more of a bloody orange now, but all in all it is the same.

"Hai! I'll give it to him!" I snatch it up happily, running to the infirmary with new found joy.

Sanji is going to like it, I just know it! Pushing the door open, I greet him with a heart-felt hello and a sudden pause. The new shirt slips from my hands as my mouth opens, not obeying my command to speak. My heart beats speratically in my chest as the wind whisks papers up. The window is shattered, the fragments spread across the floor like my supplies; it is completely trashed, with vials smashed and pills split. A black figure leans over Sanji, incasing him in the darkness of his own body. The ashen sky outside provides no light, preventing me from seeing the person's face. They turn towards me and just stare, before clambering off of Sanji, slashing a gigantic 'XIII' into the wall with one of my scalpels. The person flees from the scene of the crime via window.

It is only now I can scream.

The others react to my call of distress, entering the infirmary in a matter of seconds. The shirt lays abandoned on the floor as everyone rushes to Sanji's side. But for some reason, I can't hear their voices, their movements. Everything is utterly silent. Luffy's shaking is rougher than before, somehow restoring my hearing in the process.

"Chopper! Chopper! Sanji's not breathing!"

My heart nearly stops, sudden thoughts racing by faster than I can blink. Sanji gone. Sanji dead; never to be seen again. A world without him would be a dark and dangerous one. He is practically the physician of food; the idol that lends me strength in the darkest day. I don't hesitate a second longer. It's a long and tedious process, reviving is. Once a heart stops, it's a one a million chance to get it working again. The odds are against me. But when are they ever in my favor? I work furiously to revive Sanji, trying every single method I learned from Doctorine.

Sanji is strong, Sanji is strong.

Sanji can make it dammit! A powerful press to his chest allows oxygen to explode back into his system, returning his blood flow back to normal as he takes a big gulp of air. I feel myself go limp; the adrenaline pouring from my system is leaving me feeling drained. I feel Luffy grab onto me and last thing I hear before I disappear into the pestering darkness is him as he speaks to the others.

"See. Nothing to worry about. Chopper will always pull through for us. Always."

_**Nami's Perspective**_

The food I managed to obtain (for a discount of course) wasn't that great. Sanji-kun's cooking is better and on top of that his labor is free. Since I have to purchase only small amounts of things and Luffy can fish the rest, it's an overall good deal. Along with watching Zoro scrambling to get money, I'm living a pretty easy life; easier than it was, at least. Luffy owes me at least 100,000 berries from the jacket he _still_ hasn't replaced. Think I would forget? No way!

Munching on a piece of bread, I read a newspaper. I had dropped it over an hour ago in sheer panic. Everyone had heard Chopper's screams. For a split second, I thought Sanji-kun was really dead, making all thoughts of money cease. I even prayed silently to give up our wealth in order for him to come back. I could never favor money over my nakama even if it seems I would do otherwise. They have sacrificed themselves time and time again for me.

Chopper passed out shortly after reviving Sanji. Thank goodness it was then, not earlier. Usopp was close to having a stroke as a result, making him retire to the boy's room with Franky, Luffy, and Chopper. Sanji-kun is resting. We assume he'll be okay for now. We still moved him to the safety of the kitchen though. It's scary, thinking someone is out to get your nakama. I flip to the next page. The door to my bedroom opens. I half expect it to be Sanji, apologizing for being out of commission, but that isn't the case. The person at my door is Brook. He strides in, using only a few steps since he is so tall.

"Um…is something wrong Brook?" It so odd seeing him here so late at night. I haven't been able to sleep. Is he the same?

"Nami-san, may I see your panties?"

My eye twitches; my fists crumble up the edges of the newspaper as I attempt to control a sudden spark of anger that is ignited. Is he serious! I swear I'm on a ship full of idiots. Only Robin is sensible. I feel like kicking Brook's head in. Why that baka- My inner rant is cut short when Brook laughs.

"Ah, I had to Nami-san," Brook explains, "Wouldn't be the same without it."

I'm still pissed but I hold my tongue that is prone to lashing out, "So what do you really want?"

I'm fixing to charge him some major berries if he doesn't high tail it out of here soon. Folding up the crumbled newspaper as neatly as possible, I look at him. For the first few heartbeats, he simply stands there before he decides to speak.

"Is Sanji-san really going to be alright?" Why would he ask that? He sounded so confident when he said there is nothing to worry about. Was he only raising everyone's spirits despite where he stands?

"I don't know." I sigh.

I've never seen Sanji-kun so…broken. Sure there are plenty of times I've seen him hurt but not to this extent. This…this is almost too much. It's worse than when he was electrocuted by Enel multiple times being the hero. Why is he so suicidal? He's an idiot sometimes…how can he help me if he's dead? Where's the reason behind that? If Sanji-kun was to die, I don't know what we would do. That would be a major blow to us physically and emotionally. Brook produces the shirt I had bought Sanji hours ago and places it on my bed. Chopper must have misplaced it.

"I am worried that he will not make it…" Brook's voice trails off.

Something clicks.

"And since he doesn't have your devil fruit, he can't come back." I finish.

Brook nods sadly. The atmosphere grows uncomfortable as no one says anything further. Brook shifts from one foot to the other, trying to come up with something before it becomes too awkward. I allow my mind to wonder off, thinking about all the different amounts of berries people have owed me over the years. It's not a topic of conversation, but it keeps me occupied. He notices the headlines on the newspaper.

"Is something going on in the town?" He asks, tilting his head a little.

"Hm?" I see the headline he is fixated on.

_They Strike Again. Pirate Effected. _How did I miss that? Oh right, I was thinking about Sanji-kun. This might contain some important information though. Good thing he pointed it out. Quickly scanning through the article, I read off a key point to Brook.

"The Numbers are at it again, now targeting pirates who recently docked. No word yet if there latest victim has lived, but considering there track record this is highly unlikely."

"So they are running track?"

"No. It means that due to their history Sanji-kun…should be dead. That attack on him has happened in the town before."

A crack of thunder shatters the atmosphere. My room is illuminated by a fork of lightning as the process repeats.

"Should we tell Luffy-san?"

"Yeah, but if my clothes get wet everyone owes me some berries!"

I snatch my jacket, slipping it on as Brook and I brave the outside. The wind lashes furiously at us, the rain pelting us with similar anger. My hair! It's now hanging limply in my face, chilling me alongside the elements. Brook clings to his hat, laughing comically like he thought it was funny to be nearly swept away. I shove the newspaper in my jacket to keep the ink from running like the rain. Sometimes I hate the New World! Luckily, Brook and I make it to the boys' room. My hair is standing up, frizzing at the contact of dry air. Dammit. It looked so nice too. I sigh. You can never trust the predictability of the New World. I thought this storm would strike tomorrow. I've been so distracted that I haven't bothered to check. Dripping water on the Sunny-go floor, I step over the bodies of the others until I stumble upon Luffy.

"Luffy!" Grabbing his shoulder, I shake him.

I freeze when I hear a yawn and a katana sliding from its sheath.

"No!" Brook shrieks, collapsing to the ground behind me.

I stiffen at the sound. Shaking, I turn around; ready to run for the exit. I notice a gleam of a sword, a thunking of boots as the perpetrator comes closer. Was it Sanji's attacker? My voice catches in my throat as my fight or flight instinct seems to malfunction. Brook makes no noise to indicate he is okay. A boom of thunder has me cowering against the floor.

"Leave me alone!" I shriek, looking around for a weapon. I don't have enough time. He's right there!

The lights flicker on, exposing Zoro, a snickering Usopp, and Brook who had face planted. I glance down as Luffy and Franky burst into laughter, having seen the entire ordeal.

"I can't believe that worked!" Zoro sheaths his sword.

"I believe I have broken a bone. I only have bones to break after all!" Brook states lamely.

"You should have seen your face," Usopp cowers against the wall, mocking me, "Leave me alone!"

"That was super awesome."

"You seemed actually scared." Luffy grins.

My face burns with embarrassment. Getting to my feet, I notice a suspicious image on the door. It was Robin's eye, blinking slowly at me. Even she saw that! That was so embarrassing! But what else was I supposed to do? I thought I was legitimately getting attacked by a swordsman other than ours. I thought he got Brook and was coming for me. Bakas! They are going to pay!

"Everyone owes me one million berries!"

The boys, minus Chopper, raise their hands in defiance. With eyes wide and mouths gaping, they are the comic relief I need. I erupt with laughter, nearly forgetting my scared experience. They just look so funny. I can't stop laughing! Eventually, my giggles subside but it takes a while for such a thing to occur. I take a few deep breaths to restore the oxygen I had lost.

"So why are you really here?" Zoro questions, seriousness engaged as he places his sword with the other two. Franky lifts Brook up by his collar and sits him back down so his face is no longer planted in the floor. Chopper, dazed, awakens from his slumber.

"I found this." I pull the article from my jacket.

"Actually Nami-san I-"

"It talks about the attacks on Sanji." I raise it above my head, narrowly missing Luffy's grab attempt.

I see a sudden change in our captain. He is no longer childish, but has shifted into serious mode like Zoro. He waits patiently for me to elaborate; staring at the newspaper with a glare like it could make it burst into flames. An ear sprouts next to eye, signaling Robin is prepared to hear as well without having to tackle the outside weather. I begin to read to my nakama, my own emotions flowing away as the words tumble from my mouth.

"_For most, this story is nothing new. The Numbers have chosen yet another victim. There really isn't a point to this article, aside from informing you that this recent attack was not on an innocent town folk like usual. The Numbers are at it again, now targeting pirates who recently docked. No word yet if there latest victim has lived yet but considering there track record this is highly unlikely. We believe that it was their chef. Interviewing a few residences that came in contact with him claimed he was a rather nice boy of a good stature and a gentleman through and through. Nothing was suspicious. Some even claimed that 'there is no way the man could be a pirate' and 'there has to be a mistake'. His body was recovered at the Numbers Inn by the rest of his crew. They ran him back to the ship, but have yet to set sail. The attack was believed to occur in the middle of night but we cannot call this a true fact. Naturally, no investigation will happen due to the nature of the crime and who is obviously involved. It is safe to assume that this will not be the last attack and despite whom they chose to eliminate; the danger has yet to evade us. They will be back. We all know why. This shadowy organization has no goal that is worth achieving. They just want the 'beauty of utter silence'. The Numbers are everywhere and anywhere at once. They are the melody to a sullen death march. They are the messengers of Death himself, doing his every whim and bidding. They are unseen and unheard."_

So many thoughts tumble through my brain like a merry-go-round. Confusion filters in at the mention of unfamiliar terms like 'The Numbers'. What does that even mean? What in the world is truly going on at this island?

"So it's settled," Luffy speaks suddenly, his face being shadowed by the brim of his hat, "We are going to find these bastards and make them pay."

Everyone nods there head in mutual agreement.

There's no need to worry. Luffy and the rest of us will unravel the truth behind the attempted assassinations on Sanji-kun. And if it comes to it, they can protect me also. We will save the island and get some treasure out of the bargain. Everything will be alright. I sigh in relief, a sweet blissful sound. No need to stress over it. The only problem will be keeping Zoro from getting his green ass lost. Other than that, with Luffy's inhuman strength on our side, this will go by smoothly, and we'll be sailing for the next island before we know it.

They all still owe me one million berries.

**So what do you think so far? Is it okay? I struggled quite a bit with Nami-san's character. She is a very interesting girl inside to say the least. Next chapter will feature the insight of Robin and someone else that hasn't been decided yet. People who review get a free virtual PS Vita! If you have any ideas for a One Piece 'what if' scenario, please don't be afraid to send me your idea! No idea is a dumb idea. Well I guess there are some pretty stupid ideas, but that doesn't mean yours has to be too!**

**Special thanks to my bestie friend who makes me feel proud of my writing. She has a Deviantart. I would tell you her name but I think that's illegal or something on Fanfiction. (Dunno for sure…think that's just for links)**

**-Soul Spirit-**


	3. An Intriguing Mystery

**Unseen, Unheard**

**Chapter 3: An Intriguing Mystery**

_**Robin's Perspective **_

What Nami said intrigues me. This whole ordeal sparks the intellectual side of me. There is so much to learn from this experience; an adventure indeed. Unraveling a tightly woven mystery in the midst of its greatest crime will leave a mark in the history of their people, whether it is the townsfolk or the people we will directly be up against. It was Sanji-san's job to start the reaction. Zoro-san was to escort him back and Chopper-san was to save him. Nami-chan was to discover the article. Now it is my turn to uncover the link between the group dubbed the Numbers and this island. The fact that it is the Number Isles is an obvious assumption. However, I feel like there's more to that story than what meets the eye.

This is a riveting mystery.

The book I read upon our arrival didn't hint to anything out of the ordinary. That is something they would keep out of print though. From the people's attitudes, they all seem to understand the hidden meaning behind the unrevealed group. I only say group because the old man classified them as a 'they'. They must have impressive skills, having taken down one of our Monster Trio. Assassins maybe? Highly possible. Their intentions seem to point to attempted assassination. From the newspaper, this is also revealed when most of their victims are stated to be dead. This was defiantly no accident. It all leads up to intentional murder. So what would that make the reason? Not robbery. If that were the case, they would have removed his clothes before slicing him. They are the finest quality of silk I believe. Would have gone for a high price. Nami stated she should have brought one of his old shirts along to sell. She then complained how that could've maybe halved the price. So no, it's not robbery. I hardly know anyone who would want to seek revenge on Sanji; the only one who comes to mind would be Duval for such a ridiculous and worthless intention. That marks off revenge.

Looking at the little notes I had scribbled on a pad, I fold my legs so I'm sitting crisscross, gazing at the window as I allow my open mind to wander. Something inside me recalls the memories of Baroque Works. Was it simply a job? I jot that down. Highly probable. It cannot be eliminated yet. I notice a few rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. Dawn is approaching soon. I couldn't sleep. Not with so many thoughts swirling in my mind. I'm eager to solve this mystery and discover the truth. It would make a good book after all.

I believe it to be ironic, what Sanji said before his incident; the bad omen. He had been right and hadn't actually understood it. I assume he even thought himself to be delusional and crazy. You shouldn't distrust your gut feeling. It's there for a reason.

Snatching up my notepad and pencil, I slip my shoes on and head outside. The air is chilled from the morning rain that collects in puddles on the deck. It's no longer raining but the clouds still linger, suggesting they will begin another round soon. The damp atmosphere provides a few coughs as my lungs grow accustom. No other crewmate has dared to venture out. They are probably still asleep. A detective story with only a single person working the case? I chuckle. I mustn't think about the ending of all those stories.

Flipping the notebook close, I push it into my pocket for later inspection. Besides, I might come up with something on my walk to town. I would hate to forget it before I get back. Climbing off the ship, I start the trip to my first destination; the townsfolk. Few people will be up but there's a least likely chance we will be overheard. I look around, searching for various signs. The buildings even the small shops all have tall slopes roofs. Someone could hide on the other side and no one would ever know. With the islands vast supply of medicine and sedatives, they could easily be obtained to weaken the strongest of adversaries. The cloak of night is an excellent concealer. If the person wore a cape, or even just a hood, there shape would be distorted and unrecognizable. That is under the assumption that the attack occurred at night. Now assuming it happened in the light, there face would need to be obscured somehow. Unless of course he hit Sanji's head so hard it wiped his memory clean. It's too risky to plan an attack in the daylight hours. Many people could stumble in on the act in progress and become witnesses. Ah, this is complicated. An excellent puzzle to occupy my mind. If only Chopper-san was fully awake, I could get the full medical report to know the extent of Sanji-san's injuries. I have to start somewhere.

I decide to start with the Number's Inn.

The glowing lamplight in the tavern is nearly extinguished by the mass of drunken bodies stumbling about. They are not affected at the least by the recent attack that happened. The blood stains are still present on the floor, but the customers don't seem to mind. I walk over to the bar that seems relatively empty. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed this was a bar, not an inn. Appearances are deceitful. Nothing but a mere illusion. I sit down on a stool, crossing my legs as I am approached by the bartender.

"Whadda want." He grunts, polishing a glass in his hand.

"A few answers if you don't mind," He looks me straight in the eye but doesn't tell me no, "My nakama was hurt in this bar yesterday."

The bar suddenly hushes, having heard my attempt at a friendly conversation. They looked scared almost like the people who had feared my powers at such a young age. Groups of them, despite their drunkenness, exit in quick secession until the room is empty. The bartender sighs, going to retrieve the abandoned glasses and bottles.

"I apologize. I didn't know it was a taboo subject."

"You and the rest of them pirates that come to this island." He mummers.

The bartender looks only in his thirties at the most but his hair is already greying and his face is strained with grief. The dullness in his eyes, the slouch in his walk, the shrunken of his frame morph his body into something much older than he actually is.

"I'm sorry to ask but did something tragic happen?" He glances at me, showing a slight flicker of emotion within the sapphire orbs.

"Aye." He wipes his hands on his apron, coming to sit by me.

"I'm sorry for your lose."

"There are a lot of complicated things on this island that you don't know about. I suggest you load up and leave."

"I'm afraid we can't"

"Why is that?" He questions.

"Our captain vowed to get back at them for hurting our cook. Until this matter is dealt with, I'm afraid we cannot leave." I explain.

He rests his arms against the bar top, his form slouching even further as he stares at his clasped hands.

"This island's a mess," He states slowly, "So many things that have gone wrong. And we have grown immune to it. Used to when it happened, it caused great misery. Now we can continue partying like it never happened."

"What do you mean by 'it'?" I ask quietly.

He sighs, almost in a defeated way. This man has suffered great amounts of pain that much is obvious. But he is a man of a wise mouth, having experienced those things. He might be able to help me establish a link within this tangled web of information. His tired eyes examine me as though as I'm an open book, considering whether to answer me or not. He decides against it.

"You are Nico Robin aren't you?"

I smile, "Am I really that famous?"

He chuckles, "Afraid so."

There's a pause again as the atmosphere shifts away from such an uplifting conversation. Death hangs over this man heavily like a dense fog. What exactly is going on on this peculiar island? Intriguing indeed.

I tug a lose thread absentmindedly. Hm… I look around for a topic of conversation.

"So you're married?" I notice the silver band around his left ring finger. It had a single cyan jewel protruding from the surface.

"Was..." He mummers.

"Excuse me?"

"I was married. My wife is… no longer alive."

"I'm truly sorry."

"I think its best," He readjusts the ring uncomfortably, "If you don't go poking around."

"I'm curious. These people have hurt my nakama."

"They have ruined a lot of people's lives. Yours is no different."

"Like with your wife." I had struck a nerve like I thought I would.

His stature grows ridged with the uncovered feelings and his fists clench handfuls of his apron. He grits his teeth, prepared to order me out of his place of work.

"I apologize. I'm just trying to collect as much information as possible." He glares, not accepting my apology.

"What would it mean if a giant thirteen in roman numerals is slashed into a wall?" I persist none the less.

"Got some paper?" I retrieve the notebook from my pocket.

He takes it, yanking a blank page out and hands it back. He removes a pencil from his apron and begins writing away, scratching at the paper slowly. I dully note he is left handed. He writes the numbers 1 through 17 in roman numerals. Highlighting the numbers with an underline, he motions to them as a whole.

"These are the Chromozone Numbers." He states.

"Chromozone?"

"Just a name. After their first leader," He jabs the number XIII, "This is their leader now. Thirteen. They refer to one another by their allotted number. They are paid to do missions that they will carry out no matter what."

"Like assassination?" I ask, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes. They eagerly accept those. That's why he was after your cook. Someone wanted him dead."

Someone wanted Sanji-san dead? So it is related to revenge. The people carrying out were simply doing a job. There are two different forces involved in this predicament. Interesting.

"Do you know anymore that could help me?" I question softly.

I've asked enough of this man already. It's a strenuous process, interrogating. Especially if the other person suffers as a result.

"I don't. However, I know someone who does. You can talk to one of the members." He answers.

That would be a useful asset. I wouldn't want to contact them directly, vulnerably without another member of the crew.

"I'll have to consider it." I stand, "Thank you for the assistance Mr…"

"Aragon. Mr. Aragon."

I nod my head, leaving the inn before I change my mind. First order of business, I need to alert the others. We'll arrange a meeting with this member and learn more. I'm glad I walked in there. It was an excellent hunch. Now we know for a fact that the second attacker, if there was two different people initially involved, is a leader of this 'Chromozone Numbers'. You know, that could explain the giant C placed so oddly in the landscape. I need to get a direct report from Chopper-san first and for most. I have a few theories floating around that I would like to be untrue. Nothing can be eliminated though without the medical report. This is an excellent start. Very impressive for my first detective case, no?

I giggle quietly to myself. I can be my own greatest entertainment. It helped me survive through the intensity at Baroque Works. I have experience with the profession of assassination. I know it's an immoral and low thing to do. These Numbers do not have a good enough reason to participate in unreasonable actions. It unacceptable to say the least. They will be reprimanded soon enough. All in good time I'm afraid. Lucky for me, Luffy-san will want to deal with this quickly. I might get to indulge in the forcible trauma to their necks, resulting in a break. I sure hope Zoro-san doesn't make a mess. His blades could get bloody indeed.

Confidently striding to the Thousand Sunny, I allow my devil fruit to lift me onto the deck. The hands pop in a whirlwind of petals. The door to the kitchen is left wide open, just waiting for someone to enter. I satisfy this want, entering the kitchen in search of someone I only assumed was here.

I am right.

Chopper-san is scurrying around, transitioning bandages from one surface to the next. He is in the zone, not relinquishing even the slightest ounce of fear. Sanji is still out cold. I don't expect him to wake up any time soon. All the books suggested that not only pain and injury could prevent consciousness; trauma could be a piece of that as well. There's no way to try to mend that if he is out like a light. Ah well. I'm sure he will pull through.

"Chopper-san." I speak quietly, scaring the doctor from his zone.

He squeaks, dropping his supplies in a hurry. He dives for the island, trying to hide behind it before he realizes who it is. I giggle softly, finding amusement in it like I had during Nami-chan's little incident.

"Robin you scared me!" He squeals, surfacing from the darkness of the kitchen.

I walk over to Sanji-san's body, inspecting the pale skin clothed in bandages. The dark bruise is obvious; a purple bruise that highlights his right side. His once powerful legs are reduced to two severed halves binded together by nothing more than splints. The first assassin is a fan of brutal abuse, while the second (still considering there is two) was ready to finish the job immediately. This does imply that there was two, considering that there fighting types are two different categories. The bruise suggests the assailant swung from the left, making it highly likely they are left handed. They purple center that is surrounded by the fading color points to the fact that something blunt could have been involved like a ring. This is only an assumption though. Until there is a formal report, I cannot take my theories seriously quite yet. The mystery has to be drawn out. That makes for a most heart-jerking book. Hm.

"What can I do for you Robin?" Chopper-san hops back to Sanji-san's side, checking his pulse as he continues his examination.

"I was wondering Chopper-san if you noticed any other abnormalities or suspicious wounds?" I see a spark of something ignite in his eyes. Maybe realization? Or he hadn't considered doing that. His face flushes in embarrassment, confirming the latter statement to be true. That's all right. I can wait for it.

"I'm sorry Robin." He apologizes, flustered.

"It's quite alright. I was simply wondering. Sorry for disturbing you." I decide to not bother the busy doctor anymore. I proceed to go, leaving the ailing Sanji and the stressed Chopper. My next objective is to inform the others of the offered proposal.

It was a probable guess that the boys are lounging in there room, munching away on snacks that had been preserved before Sanji-san's incident. I was pleased to find I was indeed correct. Usopp-san is cowering under the covers, pretending like he was asleep. Zoro-san is having a drinking contest with Brook-san, consuming tankard after tankard despite the fact that the liquid is cascades down his bones. Luffy-san and Franky-san are cheering them on, chanting away without a care in the world. Zoro-san notices me first. He finishes off the round before slamming the tankard onto the floor. Wiping the left over essence from his face, he locks eyes with me. This made the others notice as well and stop there playful games. I assume my serious aura is the reason behind this.

"I have been offered a proposition," Luffy-san's face hardens, "I have learned a few things about what is going on. However, a man has offered to set me up with an actual meeting with a man apart of it all. I have yet to accept it or deny it. I figured it would be safe to bet he won't cooperate. Maybe we can bring him back here and," My lips twitch into a smirk, "Torture of information."

"Eep Robin!" Usopp-san squeaks, no longer faking his slumber. He stumbles out of bed, tripping himself by the tangled blankets.

"Let's take it then." Zoro-san immediately says.

"I want to be present. As a captain and as the person who will kick there ass for hurting Sanji." Luffy-san speaks slowly, a deadly atmosphere present around him.

"I also suggest someone is on guard duty," I add, "If they find out Sanji-san is alive, they will not be happy."

"Yosh!" Our captain agrees, "I want Franky and Usopp on guard duty."

"Super bro!" Franky-san gives him thumbs up.

"I suddenly have I-can't-be-bodyguard disease." Usopp-san sinks under the covers he has untangled.

"Brook, you wanna be the look out?"

"Yohohoho! Sounds like fun!"

"Alright then," Luffy-san punches his palm with his other curled fist, "Let's kick some ass!"

"I'll get Nami-chan." I say, leaving the room as the boys sound like they are preparing for war. Ah, this is a constant repercussion in many literatures isn't it? About now, something usually goes terribly wrong. I'll have to keep that in mind.

The waves rock the Sunny back and forth, a lulling sensation that could easily put you to sleep. A few birds chirp, content with the environment they have been given. It feels like a normal day, at just another island we will leave eventually. It's intriguing how a big event has a tendency to throw you off. However, this story has intrigued my interests. I believe we will be uncovering some historical things tangled in this mess. I knock politely on Nami-chan's door. Waiting for a few moments, I hear her feet shuffling across the floor before the door opens.

"Hello Nami-chan." I greet, "We will be getting some information and I was hoping you could come along for interrogation." A devious smirk forms on her face, making me mirror it as well. I am very aware of what our navigator is capable of and at the very least, I am very impressed.

"Who will be staying with Sanji-kun?" She asks once her door is securely shut. Who knows when Sanji-san will be well enough to snoop around?

"Chopper-san, Brook-san, Franky-san, and Usopp-san. I predicated the team gathering the intel will be us, plus Luffy-san and Zoro-san."

She sighs, "That'll be a pain."

"But that make for good intimidators. It wouldn't hurt to bring them along. Besides, I believe Luffy-san is taking this seriously. They really shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"You're right," Nami-chan agrees, nodding, "We better catch up before we are left behind."

"Funny," I chuckle, "I didn't even tell them where we are going."

**Sorry for the long wait. A virus in my computer prevented me from typing things and as you can tell, this is a prettttty long document! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave it to Robin to get stuff done.**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
